S c a r s
by Steady-Midnight-Rain
Summary: Breaking up isn't the easiest thing to do, especially when you have to live with that person everyday. SoMa Maka x Soul R&R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

_To say that she was depressed, was nothing compared to what she felt._

_she channelled her pain against him, calling him out in the harshest of ways, pissing him off more and more._

_"It's ALL YOUR FAULT! IDIOT!"_

_she cried out, and threw the nearest thing at his head, which was her already broken glass._

_It aimed at his head, but he quickly dodged it, and gave her a look, his eyebrows knitted, his red eyes narrowed._

_"Maka..."_

_she just glared, gripping the sides of the counter, and the dinning table, her body lowering her to the floor, tears spilling down her face._

_"Soul...S-Soul..."_

_she sobbed, shaking, she looked up at him, fear written in her eyes._

_he was taken aback, his hand reaching out to her, he yanked it back softly, looking at her sadly._

_"Maka, I-I thought you didn't care if I were to start dating again..."_

_he bent down to her eye level._

_"GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

_she hollered, and forced her hands up, pushing him with all her force to the floor._

_his eyes widened._

_"SOUL...I..." she tried to keep her horribly mad face, and clenched her tiny fists._

_"I..."_

_'say it! say you hate him!'_

_She shook her head, her bottom lip quivering._

_she had never felt this way before._

_after all...walking in on Soul with another girl strangled in his hold, hovering over her in bed, his trademark smark over his face, and that look in his eyes._

_she could picture it all over again._

_she opened her mouth, horrified._

_she was too distraught to even try to stay strong anymore._

_without him..._

_she was nothing._

_Soul watched her quietly, as she stood there, her head now lowered._

_she shook her head again, and stepped over him, running to the door._

_"Maka!"_

_the door slammed._

_and Soul was left in silence._

_"Damn"_


	2. Chapter 2

_[Soul]_

_Soul watched the rain fall from the window Sile with heavy eyes._

_'when is she coming back...? will she come back...?'_

_More importantly..._

_'why do I care so much...I broke up with her...'_

_ah, but it was true, he broke up with her, he had broken her heart for his own, selfish needs..._

_he wanted more than she could give him._

_he never thought it'd turn out this way._

_'W-What if she was out there, all alone...? on her own with no one to hold her, or tell her it'd be alright...'_

_he shook his head._

_"Dammit!"_

_**'it's YOUR fault in the first place, is it not?'**_

_his eyes widened._

_**'YOU decided she just wasn't enough...'**_

_he clenched his chest._

_"Dammit...DAMMIT!"_

_he hollered, and raised his fist, slamming it against the nearest wall right next to the window._

_he gritted his teeth._

_than finally, his body relaxed._

_he stood straight, his hand running through his hair, as he calmly walked over, grabbing his throw over jacket and walking out of the house._

_[Maka]_

_It was true._

_It was all so very true._

_Everything her Papa told her.._

_wasn't exactly a lie._

_'All men are scum!'_

_she thought, gritting her teeth, and clenching her small fists._

_"AH!"_

_she screamed out through her tightly sealed teeth, and raising her head held high, and screaming more._

_she felt, out of all things, releaved._

_she smiled sadly to herself, and fell to her knee's, her hands resting on the concrete, her eyes narrowed and her head lowered, for once in a life time, her hair was down._

_the streets were still damp from previous rain._

_she closed her green eyes._

_"Maka"_

_her eyes snapped open, and suddenly, he was there, like it was nothing, an arm wrapped around her waist, his head on her shoulder as he held her._

_each moment, she just kept sinking deeper and deeper into her cage._


	3. Chapter 3

_[Soul]_

_he hugged her even tighter, but her eyes just kept getting wider, as she was pulled deeper and deeper into her mind._

_"Soul"_

_she mumbled._

_he just sighed, gritting his teeth sharply._

_"Maka!...you idiot..."_

_he whispered, and his nails dug into her back, she let out a small gasp, and she let her head fall on his chest._

_"Soul"_

_she clenched tightly onto his shirt._

_in within a swift movement, ripped him off of her._

_he stumbled to the floor, as she rose, and hovered over him._

_"Why, Soul...?"_

_she felt her lips move, but those words that came out of her mouth weren't her own._

_"I trusted you...I loved you"_

_He motioned to lay on his back, arching himself on his elbows as he stared at her, eyes narrowed and cold._

_he noticed her wide eyes, as she unconsciously turned her body away from him._

_"Don't try to find me"_

_she finally spoke, this the only thing that caught his attention._

_"I don't want to see your face again, Soul Eater Evans"_

_she spat out his name harshly_

_he winced, taking a direct hit to the chest, making quick contact with his heart._

_he reached a hand out to grab her, but this time, she was running, wiping her face with her sleeve, her long hair flowing._

_he looked down._

_"Liar"_

_he said._

_[Maka]_

_Her feet were numb._

_that's what ran through her head at the moment._

_her feet were bare and numb, and killing her horribly, but she didn't care, the cool feel of the small puddles against them calmed her down._

_she panted, halting to a stop, bending over, back arched as she collapsed her hands on her knee's._

_she huffed, cold air coming out like ice from her breathing._

_she had no idea why she had said it, but she regretted every word._

_she dropped to the floor, out of breath, and out of her mind..._

_she just wanted to lay there, if only for a little bit._


	4. Chapter 4

_[Soul]_

_"I haven't seen her in three days...I came back and all her stuff was gone" _

_he mumbled to the oblivious man next to him, who wasn't paying much of any attention at all._

_"hm..."_

_Soul heaved a sigh._

_"Black Star, if you don't listen to me, i'm not wasting my money on buying you junk anymore!"_

_That made the blue haired boy stop his ravishing through the pile of food in front of him._

_"E-Eheheh...I was listening"_

_"What did I say?"_

_"Something along the lines of...'Maka this, whine, Maka that, whine whine'"_

_Soul just glared at him, and stood straight, his fists clenched._

_"whatever, Black Star, get a life"_

_"Hey I have a life! atleast mines not revolved around Maka!"_

_Soul stopped dead in his tracks, and grabbed blackstar roughly by the collar as he spun around._

_"SHUT UP!"_

_he spat, before raising Black Star up in the air, and throwing him across the wooden table in the park. _

_Everyone's eyes stared wildly at Soul as he stood there, eyes narrowing by the minute._

_"Hn"_

_he scoffed before stomping out of the park._

_[Maka]_

_"Tsubaki" _

_her eyes were wide as her best friend stood, and looked her in the eyes, Tsubaki had a rather annoyed look deepend on her features._

_"Enough!"_

_"T-Tsu-"_

_"I'm __**sick**__ of you constantly crying, over what? __**Soul**__?"_

_she snapped, finally putting up with her friends ways of life._

_"Look...I know you love him, Maka, and I know your tired of crying over him, but i'm tired also, I'm tired of you killing yourself over him!"_

_she knelt down on her knee, appropriate eye level with her._

_she grabbed her hand gently, and looked into her eyes._

_"you need to get over him, o-or at least...try to forget him..."_

_Maka's mouth was agaped, as tears filled her green eyes._

_"T-Tsubaki..."_

_she whispered, and enveloped the girl in a soft hug._

_"Maka...I-I'm so sorry I was so..."_

_"It's Okay...your right...absolutely right"_

_they sat there for a moment, till a knock on the door was heard._

_**HEEYOO! sorry everyone, i might not be writing for a while, my computer well...its smashed...**_

_**sorry.**_

_**i'll have it fixed by tonight though, and i promise to have another chapter in what, two days?**_

_**I Promise!**_

_**Swear on muy life! :D**_

_**yet again...So Sorry...T-T**_


	5. Chapter 5

_[Maka]_

_She quietly walked over to the door, hoping to see someone who was willing to help._

_'Please don't be Soul...Please don't be Soul...'_

_she silently begged._

_the door creaked open, and their stood Kid, his eyes fixated on Maka, she stared at him a moment._

_"it's about Soul"_

_[Soul]_

_"I said i'm fine!"_

He hissed, clenching his fists and glaring at Patty, Liz, and Black Star, who all stared at him with eyebrows knitted, and worry in their eyes.

_"No, Soul, your not"_

_Liz spoke, and gave him a slight glare, Soul looked away, and narrowed his velvet red eyes._

_"like you care"_

_"your going to have to apologize-"_

_"why should I apologize! it was HER idea to break up, I just went through with it! I'm not the one who suddenly decided it was okay to hate me!"_

_"You cheated on her, Soul!"_

_Liz yelled right back at him, and Soul's eyes widened._

_[Maka]_

_she ran through the alley, and down the sharp turned hill, already seeing them in the distance..._

_he was there..._

_was she ready for this?_

_she narrowed her eyes, her pigtails flowing in the wind as she made her way up to them._

_"You cheated on her, Soul!"_

_Maka froze, her body pausing in mid-step._

_her wide eyes blinked._

_"w-what?"_

_everyone turned to her, and Soul glanced her way._

_Liz narrowed her eyes._

_"i'm sorry Maka, I didn't kn-"_

_she gave her a glare, and walked up to Soul, than stared into his eyes, Soul stared back at her, trying to avoid her wasn't really helping._

_"Why?"_

_was all she asked._

_he gave a simple answer._

_"Because of you"_


End file.
